Turbulence
by The Geekiest Gamer Girl
Summary: Behind every assassin is something you will never see (set just after Syndicate).


**SHORT STORY - TURBULENCE**

"You're too late," Schatt sputtered between breaths and the blood that flowed into his airways, "the world shall fall. Everything will perish."

Lisabeth tightened her hand around the finger on her right hand, "No. It will not. It is strong. Too strong for you."

"Nothing is too strong for me. Even at death. I could kill you."

She chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

For a moment, Schatt strained. Then his body went limp, and his head fell swiftly to the floor. Lisabeth sighed, "A pity," She drew out a white glove and swiped it on to the mans bloody neck, "intelligence destroyed by power and stupidity." She never understood why someone would bother to cower to something as disgusting as power.

It's true, the world seemed on a desperate mission to find it. Yet, they all ended up in the same spot. Cold on the floor with their blood on one of Lisabeth's gloves.

She pocketed the glove with the bald mans blood. Her feet took her to the closest window overlooking the city and a vast ocean. Without hesitating, the wind rushed by her...and her body landed in a freezing body of water.

The sweat on her body disappeared the moment her body hit the ice cold water. She allowed herself to sink for a few seconds. It was like her mind was renewing...as if all the thoughts that stayed outside her head were flooding in at the moment.

Her fingers touched the palm of her hand...covered by a thick material. When she stole a glance, she caught a glimpse of her black fingerless glove...and a the end of a small scar on her index finger. She touches it with her thumb.

Lisabeth looked back up to the surface with long strides. Her lungs burnt. She couldn't remember the last time she had to do this. Not that it mattered in the least.

Her lungs sung in relief when she broke the surface and took a deep breath. Lisabeth felt anew; as if she had just taken her first breath. Her eyes met lit London. But it felt more or less like a dream. Yes. Any minute now she'd wake up in Chicago. She's spend an hour relaxing, before the clock reminded her of her duties...and eventually, stride down the busy streets of Chicago sticking a knife in whoever strikes her fancy...or the name on the paper. Then, she'd find a minute to visit a local park two blocks from her home and see...

Lisabeth pulled herself out of the water and her drenched sleeves. She'd told herself she's never think of him again. No. She had to forget. She couldn't think of it, "Time to deliver the news."

It took almost an hour to reach the train. A pathetic train too. Nothing she'd have bought...or accepted if she "won" anything. Of course, she never won anything except bloody gloves and stupid lectures. When she took a leap on to the train (which - of course - remained still. Lisabeth could only guess they'd stopped it for a few minutes).

"Oh, look," A familiar voice rang the moment she stepped on to the train, "the prodigals daughter has returned."

Lisabeth smirked, pulling out the glove. The water had washed away some of the blood, but there was a small stain, "I'm not an incompetent fool. Like someone..."

He returned the smirk, "You're not talking bad about the priest again, are you?"

"As bad as I can," Lisabeth tossed the glove on to the table, "Schatt Gustav won't be a problem," She turned to leave.

The man jumped up, "Pity."

"That he's dead?" Lisabeth knew the answer to that already.

"A cold merciless man?" He chuckled, "I'd rather bleed out than admit that," There was a moment of silence before he continued, "it's a shame you got him so fast."

He always said stuff like this. But Lisabeth knew better, "Call on me when you have a new target."

"Jacob always has a new target," Jacob said quickly.

"I know," Lisabeth jumped from the train, landing with ease and making a dash for the nearest road. Her hand fumbled through her pocket. She slipped out a wet piece of paper and stopped mid run. Lisabeth had forgotten she'd still had this. Of course, she stumbled all over them all the time at home. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents internally.

 _Did you kill your target? Of course you did. You always do. Come home early tonight. Got something for you. - Angus_

 _p.s You're taking time off for our wedding, right?_

There was a small blood splatter on the corner. She'd never found out what he wanted. In fact, Lisabeth hadn't had the heart to throw this paper out.

"You never fail," Jacob constantly told her. But there was a reason. Because on that night, Lisabeth had failed. On that night, the most precious person in this world was taken from her.

On that night, Angus was murdered.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been watching TetraNinja's walkthrough for Syndicate. I want to play the games now. Had a hankering to write this. Sorry if there are inaccurate facts.


End file.
